Military History of Portugal
The First Khilāfat War ''' The first Khilāfat War started on 11 November 2012 when Amir started an Arabic rebellion in Ethiopian held Yemen. Due to the absence of the Ethiopian Leader the crown prince sort for peace with rebels and the first Caliphate was born. When the leader of Ethiopia found this out he declared war on the rebels and called his allies for help. In response to this The Kingdom of Sweden, Kingdom of Portugal and Greece came to their aid. Portuguese gunships soon shelled the Yemini coastline but no actual troops were sent. Later on in the war the rebellion was Succesful, they gained Arabia and most of the middle east. '''Second Khilāfat War The Second Khilāfat War started on 24th Novermber 2012 when rebels once again seized control of the Arabian peninsula after the successful unification of Arabia they set their sights on German held Egypt. In the next few weeks hundreds of thousands of Caliphate troops crossed the border and into Cairo. In response to this Portugal, Germany, Switzerland, Russia, Ethiopia and Greece all declared war upon the second Caliphate. Towards the start of the war it seemed in their favour with Russia soon surrendering and mass routing of the German army in Egypt forcing them to fortify the city of Alexandria until relief forces arrived. 'Battle of Alexandria' The battle of Alexandria was a 2 part battle. Its was the main focus of the second Khilāfat war, when the arabs invaded the caliphate the german army was caught off guard and completely routed. When the Arabian army reached alexandria, at 3:30 a.m, they attacked and drove into the outposts. The Arab army now moved forward with great rapidity in their usual formation of columns. The brunt of the attack fell upon the german center. The Germans repulsed the first shock but a Arab column penetrated in the dark between the two German flanks breaking the center. A confused fight ensued whereby the soldiers received orders to advance on the arabs. The German troops marched but were too disorganized and were slaughtered by the Arab soldiers, at around 4pm the german army surrendered and alexandria fell. However the coast of egypt not far from alexandria was held by a few stranded regiments for 4 days with german naval support then the Portugese expeditionary Core Landed with the german 5th army and Marched onto Alexandria. Part 2 ' Part 2 of the battle happened a few miles outside of alexandria. Otto Von Bismark ordered an advance on the Arab army, and was also given command of the Portugese Expeditionary Corps to fight the battle by the Rei of Portugal. To repulse the Arab cavalry, which heavily outnumbered the German-Portugese cavalry, the Alliance formed their divisions up in rectangles. Formed up out of infantry six to ten ranks deep, the rectangles had a small group of cavalry and baggage in the center, with artillery at each corner the Arab's attacked. They were immediately stopped by fire from the German-Portugese artillery and infantry. The Arab regrouped and attacked a different square, but were again stopped by the artillery and infantry fire. Then the German-Portugese forces formed lines and this suprised the Arab infantry because now 96 cannons were in sight of fire and close enough for a canister shot which brutally tore Arab lines, then the infantry fired a volley causing the Arab troops to route. The cavalry tried to form a defence but the artillery pounded them and the Alliances cavalry flanked them in the destruction and cut the fleeing arabs down. Shortly after the Arabian military structure in egypt collapsed and they surrendered, thus ended the the second war, but the caliphate despite now in a seeming decline continured to expand and encompassed by the start of the third war, Spain, most of northern Africa excluding Egypt and all of the middle east. 'The Papal Uprising ' The Papal uprising was a Portuguese funded coup that aimed to take over the city of Rome and release the Papal states as an independant nation. The Portuguese expeditionary forces under the command of Marechal do Exército Antònio Muro Deguerra with help from Swiss Guard managed to seize control of the city. However due to unrelenting Italian force the city was recaptured in the battle of Rome. The city was under Portuguese control for a total of 3 days but in the long-term was a defeat. 'Mexican-Portuguese war The Mexican-Portuguese war was a the Portuguese invasion and annexation of Mexico. The war was played out with the 1st Colonial Army landing in the Yucatan and quickly crushing all Mexican resistance before moving inland and capturing the capital city in the 3 day siege of Mexico City. That finally resulted in the annexation of Mexico and government surrender. 'Coup in the German Confederation ' 'Dutch-Portuguese war' 'Ceylon campaign' 'Franco-Prussian war' '2nd Franco-Prussian war' '3rd Khilāfat War' Part One: A border assault. Was another major conflict that erupted between the Arab nations and Portugal and her allies. A rising jihad called by the Muslim people raised thousands upon thousands of men to fight for their one true god in hopes of defeating the European menace that they claimed to tyrannise them. Amir raised his arms against the Portuguese people first and was soon attacking the Iberian Peninsula and the Portuguese border. Orders given by the current Prime Minster: Davis was to hold the borders at all cost and with valiant arms and generals the Portuguese managed to defend their borders under the guidance of the Prime Minster. On land the war was going well, muslin heads and borders burning on a Christian cross hanging from Portuguese forts under the orders of Prime Minster Davis. Constant victories along the borders made the Islamic leaders grow tired which caused them to push more and more men into the fight slowly hitting the Portuguese but their attacks were too far apart so reserves and troops were replenished before any breach could be made along the Portuguese line. Each failing in its own time, it was time for the Prime Minster to capture what he lost. Part two: Forward March! With the Islamic forces defeated the Prime Minster with the consent of Rei Manuel proceeded to move his line of men up further, through the Iberian marching upon the City of Berlin. Using his elite French forces Davis began to hit the Islamic troops hard and they were beginning to be pushed back. “War has its sacrifice but I have yet to pay mine” A quote said by Prime Minster Davis as the Portuguese troops advanced upon Madrid. With a short bombardment the Portuguese troops advanced into Madrid and the city was taken from Islamic forces a great marker was made and a speech made to appease the people. The capital of Spain was finally free! Speech given by Prime Minster Davis: ''Dear people of Portugal. I’m glad to tell you that after Spain has now been taken the armies that were taking part in the Iberian Campaign are now being transferred to help garrison the new Swiss taken land. The foreign corps lead by General Tom and Panda will be sent to Israel to garrison Jerusalem . Further Miltary orders will then be given after they have reached the city. The Prime Minster gave one last speech to the men before their departure. “Dear people of the Army. It has been a pleasure marching with you on this great campaign to the city of Madrid and further on to the great Islamic armies where we crushed their forces like rats. We have recived good news that our brothers in Siam and Russia have also been making great progress in crushing the rebels that still threaten our borders to this day. However I’m afraid my march stops here… This army is being taken to the holy city of Jerusalem where our brothers the Swiss who have recently occupied the territory. I thank you for giving me the honour of allowing me to march this far with you great men, you have done more than your service to this country but the war is not over. I can assure when this war is over you will be greatly rewarded. I will see you soon I’m sure. Spoken by Prime Minster Davis of Portugal ''Part Three: The Final march. '' ''Shortly after the Capture of Spain other smaller victories were won and the Islamic Empire soon gave in. The War was won and yet another march was over. The war was done but at a price that no one wanted to mention. A great cost of life and money but so is the price of war. '' ''